


Menu of Destiny

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ling eats. And eats. And eats.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa is god. I'm just a worshipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menu of Destiny

It isn’t the thought of what they should eat or how much. It’s the thought they could have food delivered to them from the hotel’s restaurant and it is open _all day and all night._ So what, Ling couldn’t read the language of the menu. He asks, “What sort of meat? What sort of vegetable? What kind of dessert?” and then says, “Please send one of each!” and the person on the other end of the line says, “Of course sir, right away!” 

The food is different than Xingese cooking and there are no servants to bring it to them, but hotel staff is just as conscientious and kind. Ling is grateful to them, even more grateful they don’t ask for payment – he doesn’t have any money. And while he knows whenever Ed returns from his little trip, he’ll be very angry, Ling isn’t about to stop ordering food. 

He’s determined to try everything on the menu at least once. It’s his destiny. 

Well, that and finding the Philosopher’s Stone and saving his clan. Yes. Destiny. 


End file.
